Les Tripl's : IV - Les 400 coups
by Gwenetsi
Summary: [OS bonus] Ally, Will et Nathan ont des idées. Devinez qui en pâtit ? Eh bien oui, encore et toujours leur père chéri !
1. Refaire le monde

**Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs,**

**J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que cette fic sera exclusivement faite d'OS de bonus de ma fic _Les Tripl's_ !**

**Vous allez retrouver Ally, Will et Nathan ainsi que notre très chère équipe du NCIS.**

**Les Tripl's ont de l'énergie et des idées à revendre, au grand détriment de leur père. Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce qu'ils ont pu lui faire depuis qu'ils l'ont retrouvé.**

**Ces deux OS devraient vous en donner un apperçu. D'autres seront certainement publiés si cela vous dit et si l'inspiration est là.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Les 400 coups<strong>

.

**Refaire le monde**

.

Lorsque le téléphone sonna, il décrocha. C'était logique, c'était humain. Lorsque son interlocuteur se présenta, il le salua. C'était normal, c'était ce qu'on lui avait appris. Lorsqu'il expliqua la raison de son appel, il crispa les poings. C'était évident, c'était habituel. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il fulmina comme ça lui arrivait souvent. C'était routinier, c'était agaçant. Lorsque ses collègues voulurent connaître la nature du problème, il se contenta d'un « Ils sont dans le bureau du principal. » avant de rajouter un peu plus bas « Encore! ». il quitta ensuite les lieux pour revenir une heure plus tard, accompagné de trois écoliers qu'une moue boudeuse ne quittait pas.

.

Tony se déleste de ses clés en les jetant d'un mouvement adroit sur son bureau. Abby, assise sur sa chaise, lui jette un regard interrogateur. Il l'ignore et se contente de saluer Ducky d'un bref mouvement de tête en le voyant près de Gibbs.

- Que s'est-il passé? s'empresse de demander McGee.

- Pose leur la question, réplique son ami de mauvaise humeur.

L'informaticien reporte son attention sur les trois enfants. Ceux-ci gardent ostensiblement la tête vers le sol, l'air vexé.

- Qu'est-ce-qui vous est arrivé?

Aucune réponse.

- Il vous a demandé quelque chose, siffle Tony.

Mécontent, Will décide de renseigner Timothy.

- Le prof nous a demandé ce qu'on ferait si on avait le pouvoir de changer une chose dans le monde. Nos réponses lui ont pas plu et il nous a envoyé chez le principal.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous avez répondu? s'enquière Ziva.

- Ben moi, j'ai dit que si je devais changer quelque chose, ce serait le programme scolaire parce que ce qu'on apprend ne sert à rien plus tard.

Des sourires font leur apparition sur les visages.

- Moi, enchaîne Nathan, j'ai dit que je ferais une loi qui obligerait les adultes à suivre les conseils et les ordres qu'ils donnent aux enfants sinon ils seraient punis.

- Et toi Ally? demande Ducky en réprimant un grand sourire.

- J'ai dit que je rendrais obligatoire la musique dans les toilettes publiques.

Un instant, la surprise fige les agents, puis Ziva part dans un grand éclat de rire, suivie par tous les autres.

Au bord des larmes, Abby tente de reprendre son souffle. Elle veut en savoir plus.

- Pourquoi tu as répondu ça?

- Parce que c'est ce que je ferais.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi tu ferais ça?

- Ben c'est évident! Pour pas entendre les autres faire pipi et pour pas qu'ils m'entendent!

La gothique se mord les lèvres pour ne pas repartir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. La fillette poursuit, fière de son effet et décidée à bien expliquer sa réponse.

- Ça t'a jamais gênée d'aller dans les toilettes d'un supermarché? On a toujours peur qu'on nous entende et on vise pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Il y aurait de la musique ou même la radio, ce serait moins stressant.

C'est vrai qu'elle a raison, mais, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Abby se remet à rire.

- C'est ça, grogne Tony, encouragez les dans leurs bêtises!

- Ne sois pas rabat joie, pouffe Ziva, c'est bien comme réponse.

- Et le sermon auquel j'ai eu droit après eux était bien aussi, je peux te l'assurer.

- Ce que je trouve nul, déclare alors Will, c'est les trois cents lignes à copier.

- Je ne dirais plus de bêtises en classe, cite Nathan. Comme si on avait dit des bêtises!

- Oui, enchérit Ally. Je suis sûre que c'est arrivé à tout le monde de vouloir ça. Nous punir pour nos réponses, c'est nul. C'est pas comme si on avait demandé quelque chose d'impossible.

- Justement, rétorque son père, si vous aviez fait ça, vous n'auriez pas eu de problème.

- Alors la prochaine fois, décide Will, je demande à ce que tous les enfants reçoivent un paquet de bonbons à leur arrivée à l'école pour ne pas manquer de sucre pendant la journée.

- Et moi, continue son frère, je demande qu'on crée une ligue de protection des enfants qui écrivent sur les tables.

- Moi, termine leur sœur, je demanderai à ce qu'on puisse habiller les gens ennuyeux et qu'on aime pas comme on veut d'un claquement de doigt.

- Et moi, annonce Tony, je demanderai une machine qui vous empêche de dire ce genre de bêtises!

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour le premier! Des avis peut-être ?<strong>


	2. Bon anniv'

**Bon anniv' **

.

- Les frangins, déclare Ally en entrant dans la chambre, la situation est critique. Il faut agir!

- 'ly, soupire Will, on en a déjà parlé. On ne peut rien faire à sa place.

- Il n'a pas tort, continue son frère.

- Nat! s'offusque-t-elle.

- Mais, poursuit-il, je suis aussi d'accord avec toi. Il faut faire quelque chose. Willy?

Le garçon les considère perplexe. Puis il lève les yeux au ciel.

- Pauvre de nous! se désole-t-il. On fonce vers les ennuis.

- Ça veut dire que tu marches? se réjouit sa sœur.

- Un peu que je marche! Les Tripl's sont dans la place!

- Génial! Alors à l'attaque! On a du boulot si tout doit être prêt demain.

- Demain? s'étonne Nathan.

Elle fait une moue digne du Chat Potté.

- C'est notre anniv', il ne pourra pas refuser, essaye-t-elle de les convaincre.

- J'ai des doutes.

- Will! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre!

- C'était juste une réflexion.

- Que tu aurais mieux fait de garder pour toi. On dirait que l'horreur de la situation ne vous fait rien tous les deux!

- Ne crois pas ça! s'exclame Nat. Un jour de plus et j'explose!

- J'adhère, enchérit Will.

- Alors on est bon?

- Ouais, que la mission _Maman_ commence!

* * *

><p>- Je ne comprend pas, soupire Tony. Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez à la fin?<p>

- C'est simple P'pa, explique Will, on veut que tu l'invites à dîner.

- Mais pourquoi seulement elle?

- Avoue que tu le fais exprès!

- Ally, je te jure que je ne comprend pas.

- Mais c'est simple pourtant! On veut qu'elle mange avec nous ce soir. Elle et seulement elle.

- Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi pas!

- Ally! gronde-t-il.

- Papa, coupe Nat, tout le monde est déjà parti. Il ne reste plus qu'elle. Alors tu y vas et tu l'invites à manger avec nous ce soir.

- Si tu ne le fais pas, prévient Will, je dis à Gibbs qui a perdu les clés du van et à Tim pourquoi sa voiture ne démarre plus.

- C'est du chantage!

- Échange de services, corrige son fils avec un grand sourire.

- C'est vous qui voulez qu'elle reste, débrouillez-vous!

- Tu sais que Vance cherche toujours le responsable de la commande des pics à brochettes livrés à son nom au bureau il y a trois semaines?

- Will!

- C'est toi qui a commencé!

- Quel exemple pour des enfants! s'indigne faussement Nat.

- C'est honteux! termine sa sœur d'une voix haut perchée.

Tony les regarde l'un après l'autre avant de soupirer profondément.

- D'accord, capitule-t-il, j'y vais.

* * *

><p>- C'était excellent, avoue Ziva en reposant sa serviette sur la table.<p>

- Papa se débrouille bien, hein! sourit Ally.

- Très bien, concède la jeune femme.

- Et encore, tu n'as pas gouté son tiramisu, un délice! ajoute Will.

-Tu sais cuisiner ça? s'étonne-t-elle.

- En fait...

- Il fait le meilleur au monde! certifie Nathan.

- Rien que ça! sourit-elle.

- Oui, même que...

- On va aller se coucher, coupe sa sœur.

- Déjà? déclare leur père surpris. Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour que...

- Conseil de guerre, explique-t-elle en l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

- Oh!

- On peut y aller alors?

* * *

><p>- Tu as bien laissé l'enveloppe sur la table? demande Nathan.<p>

- Mais oui! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter? s'exaspère Will.

- Je voulais juste être sûr.

- Moi, j'ai une autre question, annonce leur sœur. Vous pensez que ça va marcher?

- Faudra sans doute encore du temps, répond Will, mais oui.

- Du temps? Ça fait plus d'un an qu'on a retrouvé Papa et entre eux c'est toujours pareil.

- Avoue que c'est mieux qu'avant. Sans notre arrivée, ils se seraient jamais calculés.

- La faute à qui?

- Gibbs, répond Nat déjà las de la discussion entre le reste de la fratrie.

- Et à ces deux idiots! explose Ally.

- Mais ça, ça va changer la tempère-t-il. Avec notre lettre, ils vont faire accélérer les choses.

- Y a intérêt! Sinon je demande à Abby de les shooter au sérum de vérité et de les enfermer dans l'ascenseur du NCIS.

* * *

><p>- Conseil de guerre?<p>

- Quand ils discutent tous les trois et que la chambre où il a lieu est interdite d'accès.

- Et l'enveloppe?

- Quelle enveloppe?

- Celle-là, désigne Ziva du doigt.

Les sourcils froncés, Tony l'attrape et s'empresse de la décacheter.

- Alors? demande la jeune femme.

L'agent ne répond pas, obnubilé par les mots devant ses yeux. Ziva soupire et se lève pour venir se placer derrière lui.

- Tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle, reproche-t-elle. Ce n'est pas comme si...

La fin de sa phrase reste coincée dans sa gorge quand elle découvre le message.

_Papa,_

_Ziva et toi êtes deux idiots. On en a marre que vous fassiez les autruches._

_Si tu ne te bouges pas, on se charge de lui dire la vérité, Ziva pareil._

_On veut une maman. Si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous entendre, on dit tout à Gibbs._

_Les Tripl's_

_PS : __On veut bien d'autres frères et soeurs._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Voià, c'était l'OS Tiva promis. Je ne l'ai pas précisé au début parce qu'il n'y a aucune romance. Même si vous n'êtes pas pour ce couple, ça ne doit pas vous déranger. Si?<strong>**

**Un 'ti avis ?**


	3. Friandises

**Me voilà de retour avec un nouvel OS sur nos triplés préférés!**

**Encore merci pour les coms sur les précédents chers lecteurs.**

****Rendons maintenant à César ce qui est à César, l'idée de base de l'OS n'est pas de moi, mais provient d'un passage de l'épisode n°306 de _Papa Schultz. _Tout le reste en revanche est de mon invention.****

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Friandises<strong>

.

- DiNozzo, déclare l'agent dès qu'il a décroché son téléphone.

Autour de lui, le reste de l'équipe s'active sur leur enquête du jour. Les trois agents relèvent la tête lorsqu'ils entendent Tony soupirer profondément.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont _encore_ fait? demande-t-il.

La réponse de son interlocuteur ne le ravit pas.

- J'arrive, dit-il la voix teintée d'une profonde lassitude.

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Ziva l'interpelle tandis qu'il se lève.

- C'est quoi cette fois?

- Ils te raconteront, répond-il de mauvaise humeur.

* * *

><p>Comme cela arrive presque chaque semaine depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Tony revient au NCIS accompagné de ses trois garnements après les avoir récupérés chez le principal.<p>

Les cours se terminent à quinze heure trente. Généralement, ils prennent le bus pour rentrer à l'appartement. Régulièrement, leur père ou un des membres de l'équipe va les chercher pour les ramener au bureau. Et d'autres fois, le principal appelle monsieur DiNozzo pour qu'il vienne les chercher dans son bureau où ils s'expliqueront au passage de l'application de leur dernière idée au sein de l'établissement.

- Alors? demande Ziva dès qu'elle les voit entrer dans l'open space.

- On a fait une partie de poker après les cours, explique Will. Un prof nous a vus. Il a appelé le principal et on s'est retrouvé dans son bureau tous les trois.

- On n'était pas les seuls à jouer, boude Ally, mais y a que nous qui y avons été. En plus, on n'a même pas parié de l'argent! Comme c'est interdit, on a mis en jeu des gâteaux. Ben ça a rien changé à la punition.

- C'est injuste! maugrée Nathan. Je venais de relancer de trois barres de céréales quand on a dû arrêter la partie.

- Te plains pas, rétorque son frère, avec la main que j'avais j'aurai dû rafler l'intégralité des gains. Cinq poches de bonbons, deux pommes, une banane, trois beignets et huit barres de céréales, tu te rends compte!

- Dramatique, déclare leur père d'un ton sarcastique.

- Une semaine de colle chacun!

- On devrait avoir droit à quelque chose vu tout le temps qu'on passe en salle de retenue, siffle Nathan.

- Tu veux une carte d'abonnement?

- Mais P'pa! Avoue que c'est abusé!

L'agent ne répond pas. Il se contente de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de s'installer à son bureau. Gibbs vient se placer face aux trois enfants.

- Moi, ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est ce qu'il vous a pris.

- On a trouvé de quoi s'occuper, répond Will.

- Votre père ne vous a pas interdit de transgresser le règlement?

- C'est marqué nulle part qu'on n'a pas le droit de jouer au poker.

- Il n'a pas dit que vous n'aviez pas le droit de jouer de l'argent?

- Si, concède Ally, mais on n'a mis en jeu des bonbons et des gâteaux, pas de l'argent.

- Et jouer avec la nourriture?

- Ben quand on est à table, termine Nathan.

Lui, comme Tim et Ziva, les regarde ahuri.

- Laisse tomber Gibbs, déclare Tony, tu n'auras pas le dernier mot. Ils auront réponse à tout.

Le chef d'équipe se tourne vers lui avec un visage chargé de reproches.

- Ils suivent toujours les règles, explique Tony, toujours. Et ils en trouvent aussi toujours la faille.

Jethro reporte son attention sur les écoliers. Leurs mines fières lui arrachent un profond soupire.

- Trois, grogne-t-il, comme si un ne suffisait pas.

- Mais Papy, sourit Ally, si on était pas là, tu t'ennuierais!

L'homme ne répond pas et se contente de lever les yeux au ciel à son tour.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, déjà fini!<strong>

**Ca vous a plu ?**


	4. La fin du monde

**Voici un nouvel OS de bonus prenant place après le tome III des _Tripl's_. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>La fin du monde<strong>

.

Tony inspira longuement. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur l'air entrant dans ses poumons. Il fallait qu'il se calme, absolument.

Il expira, doucement. Il rouvrit les paupières en mettant en application la technique d'Abby. Pensées positives. Après tout, ce n'était rien. Mais alors rien du tout !

Non. C'était juste... la fin du monde !

- Rends-le-moi ! cria Ally à son frère.

- T'as qu'à venir le chercher ! rétorqua aussitôt Will.

- Je te jure que si tu me le donnes pas, t'iras en cours en ressemblant à une tomate !

- Essaye un peu pour voir !

Campés sur leurs deux jambes de chaque côté de la table, le frère et la sœur se toisaient du regard sans sourciller. Le premier tenait un pot de pâte à tartiner dans les mains, l'autre un bocal de confiture.

Tranquillement installé à la table de la cuisine, Nathan ne leur prêtait pas la moindre attention et étalait une épaisse couche de beurre de cacahuète sur sa tartine. Il n'avait jamais été fan de pâte à tartiner au chocolat ou de confiture de fraise. Son père ne comprenait pas qu'il marie le bol de lait sucré avec le salé des cacahuètes, mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre aujourd'hui. Les deux autres lui suffisaient.

- Je compte jusqu'à trois, Will, menaça Ally en plantant la cuillère dans la confiture.

- Je suis prêt, répliqua-t-il en l'imitant avec le chocolat.

- Pas moi ! gronda Tony. Vous allez poser ces pots tout de suite sur la table !

- Non ! répondirent-ils de concert.

- S'ils sont encore dans vos mains dans trois secondes, je vous prive de télé pendant un mois !

La menace sembla les faire réagir. Ils hésitèrent soudainement à mettre les leur à exécution.

Tony tendit ses mains vers eux. Sans se quitter du regard, ils lâchèrent les pots d'une main pour les lui donner.

Le jeune homme s'en empara avec un soupir de soulagement. Il avait sans doute évité la troisième guerre mondiale.

- Allez préparer vos affaires, dit-il ensuite.

Ils ne bougèrent pas.

- Tout de suite et en silence !

Serrant les dents, ils s'exécutèrent de mauvaise grâce. Leur père retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que les portes de leurs chambres claquent, signe qu'ils ne poursuivaient pas le combat.

Il souffla de soulagement.

- Tony, appela alors une petite voix fluette.

- Oui, Kayla ?

La fille de Maya et Tay franchit le seuil et s'approcha de lui.

- Ça s'est cassé en tombant, expliqua-t-elle en tendant ses mains vers lui.

Il fronça les sourcils en cherchant de quoi il s'agissait quand Nathan bondit de son siège.

- Le cadeau d'Elsa ! s'écria-t-il. Kayla, qu'est-ce-que t'a fait ?

- Je l'ai pas fait exprès !

Son demi-frère ne sembla pas la croire.

- Menteuse !

Tony leva les yeux au plafond. C'était reparti pour un tour ! Comme si la dispute entre Ally et Will n'avait pas suffit !

Il maudit en silence les parents de la petite de s'être envolés pour l'Inde rejoindre Alexander et Margareth en lui confiant sa garde. Comme si gérer ses frères et sœur n'était pas assez compliqué comme ça.

- C'est la faute à Oli ! s'expliqua l'enfant. Il était sur le meuble. Il a pas le droit ! J'ai essayé de le faire partir, mais c'est tombé.

- Tu fais jamais attention ! C'était à moi !

- C'est pas ma faute !

Tony soupira. La cuisine avait de nouveau des airs de fin du monde. Manquait plus que Gibbs l'appelle pour lui annoncer une enquête et...

- Merde ! jura-t-il en entendant son portable sonner.

Les enfants se tournèrent vers lui simultanément alors qu'il découvrait le nom du patron sur l'écran.

- C'est pas bien de dire des gros mots ! clamèrent-ils en chœur.

Un instant, il crut que l'histoire était oubliée. Puis ils se firent face de nouveau. Des cris lui parvinrent du bout du couloir où se trouvaient Ally et Will. Nathan et Kayla recommencèrent également à se disputer.

- Patron ? dit-il en décrochant. Je crois que je vais être en retard aujourd'hui.

Il blêmit en voyant Nathan attrapé le pichet d'eau et sa sœur le beurre de cacahuètes.

_- Je te le déconseille, DiNozzo, _répliqua Gibbs_. On a un marine mort et pas de temps à perdre !_

Les enfants donnèrent l'assaut tandis que les cris montaient en puissance à l'autre bout de l'appartement. L'agent se décomposa.

* * *

><p><strong>J'attends vos avis !<strong>


End file.
